Kingdom Hearts 2: The Movie
by JasutinxKera
Summary: Axel Sinclair always got what he wanted, until a blue eyed blonde entered his life and changed everything. Akuroku, Cleon, Soriku, others.


This is the most I have ever written for a chapter, YAY! Sorry about not updating any of my other stories, but my dad decided to take everything of my computer and reinstall it, which means, all documents were deleted. Including chapters that I was working on :(

-

Random Thought: **X**emnas, **X**igbar, **X**aldin, Sai**x**, Lu**x**ord, Le**x**eaus, Ze**x**ion, A**x**el, Demy**x**, Marlu**x**ia, Ve**x**en, Lar**x**ene, and Ro**x**as, Might as well just call the Organization, the X team :D

-

Random Qoute: **Super Special Awesome! **-YGOTAS

-

Disclaimer: I don't own anything :(

-

Chapter One: The Interview and the Kiss

-

"I hate these!" Axel Sinclair whined as Larxene dragged him to the limo. Larxene was wearing a black halter dress, while Axel wore a black sleevless shirt and black leather pants, along with eighteen silver studs, (nine in each ear) a silver necklace, and like fifty bracelets. The black limosuine seemed to be about 200 feet long to Axel as Larxene shove him through the door.

"I don't care, were the main characters and we _have _to go." Larxene said sliding into the extravagent limo herself.

"But the movie sucks and we _both _know it!"

"Yeah, it does suck, but we still have to go."

"Awwwwwww..."

"Maybe you'll meet a hot guy." Larxene smirked.

"Maybe you'll meet a hot girl." Axel countered.

"Maybe you'll jump off a cliff."

"Maybe you'll drown in a river."

"Maybe you'll choke on a pretzel."

"Maybe you'll choke on air."

"Maybe you'll be struck by lightning."

"Maybe you'll burn to death."

"Maybe you'll freeze to death."

"Maybe you'll get shot."

"Maybe you'll lose your head because a rubber ducky was hungry."

"Maybe you'll get bashed in the head with a guitar."

"Maybe you'll die beggin for mercy."

"Maybe you'll live until your 150 years old."

"Maybe you'll get run over by a bus."

"Maybe you'll get eaten by a shark."

"Maybe you'll get mauled by a tiger."

"Maybe you'll get stabbed in the chest."

"Maybe you'll get crushed by a piano."

"Maybe you'll be hit in the head with a book."

"Maybe you'll fall out of an airplane."

"Maybe you'll be speared by the end of a flagpole."

"Maybe you'll lose your eyes and bleed to death."

"Maybe you'll not die."

"Maybe you'll shut up."

"Maybe I won't"

Axel and Larxene glared at each other before their faces split into identical grins. They loved to say those things to each other, and they were no longer offended by it. In fact it was now a tradition for them whenever they went to a movie premier.

"Damn it!" Axel yelled checking his super tight pants pockets.

"What?"

"I forgot my mini T.V." Axel sulked.

"Oh well, now you'll have to suffer with me." Larxene smirked.

"Not if I see someone cute, then I'll stare at them the whole time."

"Ohh, good luck with that."

"Thanks," Axel rolls his eyes.

"Your welcome."

"Thank god we're finally here!" Axel put his hand on the door handle and counted to five before opening it.

Suddenly there were about two-hundred million flashes of light as Axel stepped onto the red carpet. Many screams of "I LOVE YOU AXEL!" were heard and Axel flashed a three hundred watt smile before helping Larxene out of the limo.

"I'm going to kill my agent for making me do this movie." Axel said without moving his mouth too much.

"Me too." Larxene responded likwise.

"Shall we do it together?"

"Absolutely." They linked their arms and started their way along the red carpet.

About two-hundered scream of "CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?" made their way to Axel's and Larxenes ears. The two movies stars grabbed any paper and pen shover in their face and signed barely glancing at the people who wanted them. Axel came to a group of teenage girls who wanted him to sign about fifty things each. After Axel signed five posters, four backpacks, ten peices of paper, a pair of shoes, two arms, one face, and a DVD Axel moved away from the fangirls before they could shove anything else in his face.

Axel's eyes swiveled onto a blonde teenage girl who was jumping up and down screaming at a blonde teenage boy who obviously didn't want to be there. Axel only caught a few words of what the girl was shouting, "Oh my god it's Axel!" Were some of them. The boy muttered something that made the girl stop jumping up and down like an idiot before she asked for Axel's autograph when he reached them. Axel took the pen and DVD that was shoved in his hands and signed his name. The whole time his eyes were on the boy, who had bright blue eyes, and was wearing black and red clothes. Axel handed the now signed DVD and pen back to the girl before moving forward and smirking in an almost predatory way.

-

Roxas stared at the limo that pulled up and almost groaned when Axel Sinclair and Larxene Erekutorikku stepped onto the red carpet. The red headed movie-star annoyed Roxas to no end, which was weird because Roxas had never met Axel personally, Roxas hated him because he had an over-inflated ego and because eveyone else liked him only because he looked good.

Namine started squealing, like the fangirl that she is, and jumping up and down reapeating the same two things in a cycle.

"Oh my god! It's Axel Sinclair!" and, "I'm his number one fan, do you think he'll give me an auto graph?"

Roxas rolled his eyes and watched Axel stroll up the red carpet as though he owned it.

"Namine just shut up, you look like an idiot." Roxas didn't spare her any emotional concern. Namine shut up then squealed as Axel signed her DVD, _'I hate you.' _where he was the main character, it was one of Roxas' most hated films by the red head. Roxas didn't look at Axel once but sulked until Axel disapeared into the theater.

"He signed my favorite movie! I can't beleive it, my favorite actor signed my favorite movie!" Namine started squealing again, Roxas justed rolled his eyes and grabbed Namine's arm pulling her away from the red carpet and into the theater. Namine seemed ecstatic to be seeing the premier of Axel's new movie, which Roxas hadn't bothered to remember the name of. He vaguely wondered how his boss had gotten them tickets to see this thing.

He pulled Namine into the screening room and quickly grabbed a good seat before the place got crowded. She sat in the seat right next to the aisle, while Roxas sat to the right of her.

"I hate these things." Roxas muttered darkly.

"What things? Namine asked.

"Movies with Axel Sinclair in them, duh."

"Roxas, why do you hate him, your always dissing him, on T.V. and off."

"Who cares? I have a reason to hate him."

"Why do you hate him then?"

"He's an idiot, he takes advantage of the fact that almost everybody likes his movies, his movies suck, he can't hold down a relationship, his ego is gigantic, and his tatoos are dumb."

"Well, that's a lot of reasons..." Namine frowned, "What's wrong with his tatoos?"

"What's the point of having identical tatoos under you eyes? Could he at least have put them where nobody has to look at them if they don't want to? I mean they're right under his eyes! You'd have to be blind not to see them!"

"I like them."

"You like everything about him."

"What's wrong with that?"

"I told you the reasons I hate him, those are what's wrong with liking him."

"Just because you hate him, doesn't mean that I should!"

"I never said that you can't like him."

"This movie sucks." A voice came from next to Roxas, who turned around just in time to see Axel Sinclair sit down right next to him.

"You already said that Axel." Larxene Erekutorikku said her voice dripping with immense boredom. Namine seemed to be too shocked to speak.

"I know, i just felt the need to say it again."

"Roooooxxxxaaaassss... can we switch seats, ppppplllllleeeeaaaaasssssseeeee?" Namine begged quietly.

"No."

"Pllllleeeeeaaasssssseeee?"

"No,"

"Why not, you hate him anyway."

"No,"

"But we just had a whole conversation about you hating him."

"No,"

"Whhhhyyy nooooottt?"

"I don't like sitting next to the aisle and you know that."

"Awww c'mon Roooxxxxaaaaaaasssssssssss..."

"You know he can hear us right?" Roxas was sick of her whining. Roxas had been born with some sort of sixth sense, he could feel it when people were looking at him, and he could tell you who they were or what they looked like. And sure enough when Namine looked past Roxas she saw Axel's green eyes staring back. He had one red eyebrow raised and was smirking at the two blondes.

Namine squeaked and blushed deeply. "You know that freaks me out," Namine muttered under her breath so only Roxas could hear.

Roxas turned to meet the green eyes of one of his least favorite peple on earth. "Hi," Roxas said a little too brightly, acting as if he and Namine hadn't been talking about him. "Sorry about Namine, she doesn't realize that there are other people around her until it's too late."

"It's okay, I'm used to people like her. Axel flashed him a smile, which changed into a smirk a few seconds later.

The smirk slightly scared Roxas, it was predatory, and Roxas didn't like it. "I'm Roxas, and that's Namine." Roxas pointed at him self then at Namine. Recognition slowly lit up on Axel's face.

"Your the person who hates me on _Hollywood 411 _right?" Axel grinned.

"Um, yeah that would be right."

"Cool, you're my favorite reporter on that show, is that why your here?"

"Yeah, my boss wanted me to come for some stupid reason." _I hate my boss _Roxas thought.

"Yeah, I know how you feel."

"Huh?"

"My agent and Larxene made me come for some stupid reason, I hated this movie, now I have to suffer through two hours of boredom."

"Two hours?" Roxas' face paled. "Shit."

"I forgot to bring entertainment for myself for the duration."

"That sucks, I have to watch it though, otherwise I could lose my job."

"I'm your number one fan!" Namine finally got the courage to speak, and ruined it by saying something Axel heard almost everyday.

"You and two million others," Axel said under his breath, but Roxas could still hear him. "Really? 'Cause I'm Roxas' number one fan!" Axel put his arm around Roxas' shoulders and grinned.

"What?" Roxas was shocked that the person he dissed most on T.V. claimed to be his _number one fan_. He tried to move Axel's arm off his shoulders and failed miserably. "Get off me!"

"I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"You're too cute,"

"What are you talking about?"

"You are cute." Axel purred seductively. Axel had stunned Namine into silence again, Larxene just rolled her eyes, and Roxas glared at the red head as though hoping he would burst into flames.

"I didn't know you were gay." Roxas stated.

"I'm not," Roxas raised an eyebrow, "I'm bi."

"Are you willing to say that on camera?"

"Why, you wanna interveiw me?"

"Yeah sure, but, not for the reason I'm sure your thinking of, I'm straight."

"That won't matter."

"Your ego just never shrinks does it?"

"Nope,"

"I'm going to kill my boss," Roxas muttered as the theater darkened to start the movie.

Roxas finally managed to shove Axel off of him just as the movie started. "I'm bored," Axel said two minutes into the movie, "Can I leave now?" He asked Larxene who only sighed and shook her head.

_Why me? _Roxas thought.

-

After two more hours of boredom Axel and Roxas were in a private room while Namine and Larxene were doing something else. There were two chairs in the room and Roxas set them up so he and Axel would face each other, but not be too close, after that he set up a video camera on a tripod.

"I didn't notice your bag," Axel said indicating the bag Roxas had stored his equitment in.

"So, I don't care if your oblivious." Roxas checked the framing and adjusted it a little.

"For your imformation I like being oblivious." Axel pouted.

"Yeah whatever, let's just get this over with." Roxas checked the framing one last time before pressing the record button and going to sit in the chair opposite Axel.

"This is a private interview with Axel Sinclair, filmed right after the premier of his new movie, _Blazing Saddles. _Axel, how did you like the movie?"

"Well to be completely honest, I hated it, but I hate all my movies so that's fine. If you did like my other movies then you'll probably like this one." Axel flashed a bright smile.

"Which of the movies that your in do you like the most?"

"I'd have to say, _Timeless Sorrow_, because I die in that one."

"Why do you like it if you die in it?"

"I don't know, I just think it's cool to watch myself die."

"Are you working on any new movies at the moment?"

"Actually there's this huge project that I'm really excited about, it's a sequel to something that I wasn't in, but I actually like this movie, they haven't started filming yet, and I'm sworn to secrecy so I can't tell you the name of the movie."

"So would that be the only movie of yours that you liked?"

"Well, from what the script says I'd say yes, It just depends on the actors and actresses."

"Interesting, so moving on from your top secret movie, I just want to know. Is that you real hair color?"

"Beleive it or not, it is, and my hair grows this way naturally." Axel smirked.

"So does mine, but no one ever believes me."

"I believe you,"

"And I don't care, now, what about the rumors that your gay, what do you think of those?"

"Why, are you interested?"

"No, I'm straight." Roxas glared at Axel, "Now answer the question."

"The only thing I think when I hear those rumors is; Holy shit! How the hell are they so close? I'm not gay I'm bi, so don't think all my girlfriends were just for show, even though some of them were." Axel flashed an award winning smile at the camera, "Sorry ladies, but I prefer men a little bit more, and right now I'm single."

"Don't say that, girls will start foaming at the mouth."

"They already do." Axel shrugged.

"Have you ever done any drugs, or drank acohol before?"

"I know that it seems like I could be that type of person, but I'm only twenty years old, and I'm completely against drugs and achohol. My friends have tried to get me to do some drugs but I never have."

"You have a strong will."

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Do you have any pets? If so what are they and what are their names?"

"That's a pretty random question."

"I know, just answer it!"

"Well let's see I have three dogs named; Lila, Leah, and Lily, I have a cat named Bob, two clownfish name Nemo and Marlin, four birds named; Chirpy, Fire, Fred, and George, I have a frog named peepers, two dwarf hamsters named Hammy and Puffball, a snake name Strangles, a rat named Scabbers, an owl named Hedwig, a shark named Bruce, a turtle named Vern, a Racoon named R.J., and a gerbil named Frank."

"That's a lot of pets."

"Yeah, my brother, Reno, is an Animal Rescuer, or something like that, we take care of animals that are sick and/or injured."

"That's pretty cool."

"Yeah, you try living in a house with that many pets."

"Um, no thanks. What are some of your hobbies?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm sure some of your fans want to know."

"Well, I like to set things on fire, does that count as a hobby?"

"Not really,"

"Well, I like reading, and watching movies, but that's about it."

"What's it like working with an actress like Larxene?"

"Larxene? Well, it's fun to work with her, she and I have been friends ever since we were in our first movie together, that was when we were five. It was my first ever movie, but it was Larxene's second, we became friends fast because we were the only two kids who weren't just extras."

"What movie was it?"

"Oh, it was a horror movie, I don't remember what it was called, though."

"Who are some of your famous friends?"

"Well, I'm friends with Larxene obviously, but also Sora Hikari, Riku Koi, Cloud Strife, Squall Leonhart, Yuffie Kisaragi, Aerith Gainsborogh, and some others."

"Which famous people can't you stand?"

"Brittney Spears, Kairi Yariman, Lindsey Lohan, Miley Cyrus, Willa Ford, Selena Gomez, and some people who I probably shouldn't mention."

"Have you met all these people?"

"Yeah, and some of them were traumatising."

"What's your all time favorite movie?"

"Hmmm... that's a hard question, I liked, _The Shawshank Redemption, Hanncock, Ironman, The Dark Knight, Kingdom Hearts, _and _Finding Nemo._"

"ROXAS!" Roxas and Axel jumped as Namine started pounding on the door.

"What?"

"I'M BORED SO YOU BETTER HURRY UP BEFORE I TAKE THE CAR AND LEAVE WITHOUT YOU!"

"Fine." Roxas sighed. "That's all we have time for, thank you for coming Axel." Roxas shook Axel's hand for the camera before turning it off and packing up.

"Bye." Roxas waved half-heartedly.

"Bye, Roxy." Roxas' eye twitched.

"What did you call me?"

"Roxy," Axel smirked.

Roxas set his bag down then marched over to Axel. He glared at him and grabbed the front of his shirt in his fist, "Don't _ever_ call me that again!"

Axel smirked creepily and snaked his arms around Roxas' waist and pulling him into his lap. Roxas "eep"ed before Axel leaned down and started to kiss Roxas.

Roxas was too shocked to do anything as Axel continued to kiss him. After about five seconds Namine started banging on the door again and brought Roxas back to his senses. He quickly pushed himself to the floor while galring at Axel, he wiped his lips on his sleeve before standing again, Axel just observed with a smirk.

"What the hell was that?"

"Aw, Roxy, you know you liked it."

"The hell I did, stay away from me you perv!" Roxas grabbed his bag and stormed out of the room.

"Finally, you were taking too long." Namine said as Roxas entered the hall.

"Let's go." Roxas said already heading to the doors.

"Okay." They stepped outside into the rain.

"Did you like the movie?" Roxas asked when they reached their car.

"Yeah it was okay." Namine smiled, "Thanks for taking me."

"Yeah, well, don't worry about it, my boss gave me two tickets, and I didn't know who else to take."

"I know, but still..."

"We need to stop at the studio."

"What? But I'm tired." Namine whined.

"Then you can take the car, and I'll get a ride from someone."

"Okay, I guess."

When they arrived at the studio Roxas got out of the car and thanked Namine before running inside.

He entered the dry studio and made his way to his boss's office, upon arrival he knocked on the door three times.

A voice came from within, "Come in," Roxas opened the door slowly.

"Hey Mr. Woods." Roxas said when he saw his boss sitting at the desk.

"Roxas! You're back! How was the movie?" Mr. Woods was the producer of _Hollywood 411_ the show that Roxas worked for, Roxas was like a reporter, but the only news they had on that show was about celebrities. Roxas often dissed Axel on the show, and some people hated him for it.

"The movie was dumb, like all of his movies, but I have something for you." Roxas slid the tape out of his bag and threw it to Mr. Woods, who caught it easily.

"What is it?" Mr. Woods asked examining the tape.

"Watch it and you'll see." Roxas stated simply.

Mr. Woods swiveled his chair around and slipped the tape into a VCR that was connected to a T.V. that was behind his desk. Axel and Roxas appeared and Roxas said, "This is a private interview with Axel Sinclair, filmed right after the premier of his new movie, _Blazing Saddles. _Axel, how did you like the movie"

"Well to be completely honest, I hated it, but I hate all my movies so that's fine. If you did like my other movies then you'll probably like this one."

"You got an interview with Axel Sinclair?" Mr. Woods asked incredulously.

"Well, he just _happened _to sit near us, and he just _happened _to recognize me, and I just _happened _to get an interview with him."

"Okay, enough with the _happened_s." Mr. Woods smiled when Axel revealed he was bi. "Your going to get a raise for this, this is big news and no one else has it, right?"

"No one else even knows about it."

"Good, tomorrow for the six o clock show were showing everyone who watches the show."

"Aye, aye cap'n!" Roxas saluted him.

-

Okay so to clear a few things up, Larxene's hair does not have the antenae thing-ma-jings K? Also Hollywood 411 is completely made up, but imagine it to be like Access Hollywood or TMZ except not as dumb as TMZ, okay? Mr. Woods is also made up, and the movie titles except for Blazing Saddles which is totally awesome, and hialarious, and also has nothing to do with this story really, I just needed a name of a movie.


End file.
